


Cure-All?

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: hp100, Community: mandc100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to hp100 crossover challenge & mandc100 colour challenge.  Potions class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure-All?

Brigid liked being in the dungeons only when the Potions Master dimmed the candles, and they checked their potions were exactly the right colour, and hers was. That was a beautiful sight.

This potion should be green. It was yellow.

"Not enough leeches," Anne guessed. She threw in a handful. The potion turned gold. "Closer. I'll try salt water." Ever since her father started sending Brigid flasks of oceans, that had been their solution to many things.

"But," started Brigid, "if you mix salt water with demiguise-"

That was when the potion exploded.

Though the scarlet colour looked magnificent.


End file.
